


我最好朋友的裸照 / In The Eye Of The Beholder: Photography

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Translation, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Blair看到了一些老照片。本文是 In The Eye Of The Beholder系列的第二篇。（译注：系列共五篇，但是相互独立，剧情完全没有交集，单独食用不影响理解。）中文约4500字。





	我最好朋友的裸照 / In The Eye Of The Beholder: Photography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [In The Eye Of The Beholder: Photography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/794203) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



来不及了，又双叒叕来不及了。每次来不及的时候，他就会手忙脚乱，每次手忙脚乱的时候，他就会马虎大意——Blair Sandburg很清楚这点，但是他依然慢不下来，即使这会让每件事都重复两遍。

于是，当他握住门把手的时候，他记起他还没拿钥匙——当然了，它们并不会好好躺在在门口的置物篮里。

他扔下背包跑进卧室，手掌压在桌面凌乱的厚纸堆上胡乱摸索，希望捕捉到金属串的凸起：当然，到处都不在。

昨天的牛仔裤口袋里？没有。

昨天的T恤口袋里？也没有。

慌乱开始啃食他的胃。

他低头再次检查夹克口袋，接着冲出房间捡起背包摇晃，然而并没有听到熟悉的叮当声。

他扔下背包，急得直跺脚。

“我走进来。”他闭上眼睛开始回忆。

“打开门。”伸出胳膊，做出开门的动作。

“然后，急着尿尿——对！”他狂奔进浴室。钥匙！它们正在洗手池的横档上。

Blair抄起钥匙揣进口袋，反身就往外冲，然而脚底滑了一下，他费了点力气堪堪站住，瞬间想起，还有便签条！上面有医生的地址，靠！

他又回到卧室的桌子前，然而，由于刚刚的“洗劫”，原本在纸堆最上方的便签纸已经不在原处。他快速地翻找——找到了！

很好，跑回门口，捡起背包，握住门把手——

他再次想起一件事：和医生见面之前，他可能得等上一会儿，如果不想用“震惊！警察被同性室友夜闯寝室，竟遭如此对待！”之类的东西打发时间的话（他确实不想），他就得自己带点什么东西去。

于是，Blair第三次冲向卧室，然而还没进门，他就看到好像被龙卷风扫荡过的一团乱的书桌，“去他的。”灵机一动，他转个方向，走向Jim的书架——那里的书按字母顺序井井有条地排列着。

除了被Blair吐槽的对Beats的狂热喜爱，Jim的阅读品味相当好。Blair扫视整齐有序的作者名，默默在心里发誓回来后一定把书原样归位。

Chandler, Dickens, Fitzgerald……Ginsberg, Hammett……Nabokov, Orwell, Proust——

Proust？

Proust。

Blair抓起《追忆似水年华》第一册，转身返回门口，第三次握上门把手。

然后他想起，医生肯定会让他排尿。可他刚刚排过了，他可不喜欢在压力下硬憋出一发。

于是冲进厨房，打开冰箱，拿出一大瓶干净的饮用水——他可以在路上先喝些嘛。

再次返回门口，问题又来了——一手握着瓶子，一手握着书，他腾不出手拧门把手了。

于是，他用胳膊夹住书，再伸手去开门——

“啪”，《追忆似水年华》第一册毫不意外地掉到地上。

一些照片像手榴弹爆炸后的弹片一样，从书里四散飞射。

“靠！”Blair大喊一声，随即扔下书包，蹲下身，快速地把满地照片归拢一处，并尽量像纸牌一样整齐地叠成一摞，然后抓起掉在一旁的书——

这时，最上面的照片吸引了他的视线。

“靠……”语调是和上一句完全不同的轻柔。

Blair呆呆盯着那张照片——蔚蓝的大海，空旷的沙滩，净白的细沙——无论这张照片摄于何地，那里一定是人间仙境。

人间仙境中，有一个男人在沉睡。即使看不清被半塌的军绿色鸭舌帽掩盖的脸，Blair也立刻认出那是Jim。他知道那具身体，他梦到过它。而现在，它静静地沐浴在阳光中，全身只着一条紧实得出奇的泳裤，比Blair敢于穿上的泳裤要小得多，他可没有那样一副身体。

那样的身体。

完美如刀雕斧刻，深色的皮肤抹上厚厚的防晒油，在阳光下骄傲地闪耀。优雅脖颈上结实的肌肉延伸到宽阔的肩膀，毛发稀疏的胸膛紧致结实，竖着两粒小小的坚硬乳头。再往下是言语无法描述的发达的腹肌，线条分明，两条诱人的人鱼线刀刻一般果决地向下，直到消失在那紧实的泳裤下。

“靠。”Blair喃喃，重重跌坐在地。

那条泳裤实在没有留下多少想象的余地，而Blair有着绝佳的想象力，并且他是一名在可能的情况下，更崇尚真凭实据的科学家。

眼前所见可以说是“真凭实据”了，Blair仔细审视手中的照片：Jim的大部分身体或许正处于睡眠状态，但至少一处是非常“清醒”的，那处正紧紧抵着黑色的丝织物，蓄势待发。等等，那是反光吗？还是Jim的大家伙渗出的……

“靠！”Blair喘息着闭上双眼。

情欲和妒忌的浪潮同时冲刷着他，因为无论是谁拍下照片，他或她都清楚——镜头捕捉的不是一个兄弟、朋友或者长官，而是健美的身躯，欲望的载体。那个人的欲望如此深沉地铭刻于优雅的沙滩、深沉的海洋，以及睡梦中的Jim。

Blair把这张照片塞到一整叠照片的最底下，但他知道照片中的画面将永久烙印在他的记忆里。他深深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛看下一张照片。

还是同一片沙滩，但这次Jim清醒着，他手肘撑地斜靠在沙滩上，抬头看着拍照的人，鸭舌帽嚣张地反戴着，脸上是温暖、灿烂的笑容。Blair看着Jim，不自觉地露出回应的微笑，虽然这微笑被年华和距离所隔，而且真实的Jim从未对他展露那样的笑容。

Blair的微笑在注意到下一张照片的时候消失了。这又是一张Jim沉睡的照片，但这次是在床上，光裸身体；被晒黑的皮肤和廉价凌乱的旅馆床单形成对比。Blair的喉咙里发出无意识的呻吟，心跳开始加速，他看到Jim的脑袋枕着弯曲的手臂，一条腿稍微弯曲露出光滑的臀部和两瓣苍白饱满的屁股，阴茎耷拉着的区域若隐若现。

Blair感觉嘴唇焦渴，老二在勃起中颤动。他想触摸这具身体，想亲吻它，吻遍它的每一寸，那一直是他的幻想，他的美梦。那是纯粹的雄性动物的身躯，是雄性气质的具象化，自然、漂亮、无可挑剔。

Jim。

是的，Jim。他爱的Jim，他渴望的Jim。他想拥有他的灵魂，拥有这副身躯——他想与占据这具身躯的灵魂做爱，想与这个灵魂展现的身躯狂欢。

然而他该死的没有哪怕一个指甲盖大小的机会能这样做。

痛苦一瞬间攫取了Blair的身体：不论他如何努力，他就是无法走进那个画面。他又矮又小，终日扎在书本堆，身材不堪一击，卷曲茂密的胸毛长得古怪奇特——如果他躺在Jim身边，画面会多么荒唐而滑稽，他所有的短处都会在Jim完美身形的衬托下呻吟哀叫。

（但是他有满腔热情啊，他会真挚、热烈地爱他，仰慕他，尽他所有！如果Jim知道——）

Blair快速终止这个想法。他不会让Jim知道，不能让Jim知道——荒唐而滑稽。他永远不会出现在那个画面之中，他能看到它就已经很幸运了，他能在Jim身边就已经很幸运了。

他是一个“观察”员啊，最好不要忘记这点。

已经看得够多了，甚至可能太多了。他重新拾起书，小心地把照片塞进去，然后把书放回书架原位。但是塞进照片的地方出现一个裂口，Blair皱起眉头，注意到那个裂口处露出一个小小的、老旧的信封，应该是照片散落时，这个信封留在了书里。很明显，这个信封是用来装照片的，上面还有照片压出的折痕。信封表面写着收件人Jim Ellison，但收件地址并不是现在这个，没有回信地址，里面只有一张纸片。

他挣扎了一会儿，告诉自己他没有权利拆看Jim的信，但是他妒忌得发疯。他想知道那个人是谁，是谁拍下这些照片，是谁让Jim露出那样的笑容。

“你有什么了不起的？”他痛苦地想，感到一丝愤怒，他赶走那丝愤怒，抽出那张纸，展开它。

信很短。

“你不像我以为的那样，对不起。——R” 

混蛋！婊子！操你大爷！他想把手里的纸撕成粉末，他想锤打身旁的墙壁。操你妈的！狗屎！你怎么敢这么说！

纸片从他手里滑落，痛苦像阴影降临。他甚至做好了看到柔情蜜意、甜言蜜语的心理准备，但是现在，现实一拳打在他的肚子上，凛冽寒风刮过他的皮肤。

这个R是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！他把这些照片伴随这句话寄还Jim，他的Jim！R曾看过Jim的赤身裸体，曾让Jim展露笑颜，曾拥有Blair渴望的一切，却又弃之如敝履。

愤怒席卷了Blair，他甚至尝到了它，是一种金属般的味道。他颤抖地叠好纸条装进信封，尽力把它和照片一起塞回《追忆似水年华》里，他强迫自己站起身，把书放回书架，花了一点时间让书架看起来没有被翻动过。

他脱下外套扔在沙发上，已经错过和医生预约的时间了，但是他一点也不在乎。他感觉脑子里被坚硬的混凝土灌满，没有力气走出大门，他决定躺下睡觉，他不愿意思考为什么Jim没有毁了那封信，没有把它撕成碎片。他真的爱着那个混蛋，那个娘娘腔，那个小白脸，那个R吗？Blair走进卧室，砰地关上门，扑倒在床上，脑子里满是“RRRRRRR”，好像有个永不停歇的发动机……他渐渐地在轰隆作响中闭上双眼。

他醒来的时候天已经黑了。Jim坐在他床边，一只凉凉的手掌压在他的脸颊上，Blair紧张得咽了口唾沫，感觉脸上烧起来。

“我进来喊你，发现你不太对劲。”Jim说。

“我有些不舒服。”Blair回答，至少这是某种程度的真话。

手掌移到Blair的额头上，“有点发热，”Jim皱眉，“你今天不是要去体检吗？”

“是的，但是我感觉不太好。”

“嗯哼……”Jim没有多说什么，转身离开房间。Blair又咽了口唾沫，踢掉鞋子，拉过毯子松松地搭在身上，一半为了取暖，一半为了掩盖萌发状态的勃起。

一分钟后，Jim端着一杯水和一瓶阿司匹林回来，重新坐在床上，“接着，吃两片。”Blair顺从的摊开手，两粒药片落在他手中，他仰头吞进嘴里，接过水杯喝了一大口。

“喝完。”Jim指示道，“你可能有点脱水。”Blair再次遵从，举起杯子一饮而尽。

“谢谢。”Blair说。看过那样的照片后再和Jim待在一起，他觉得脸又开始发热——这倒也好，至少不必费心装出生病的样子了。

“那个，你喊我干嘛？”

Jim抬抬眉毛，“你要听我的清单吗？”

Blair笑起来，现在正常多了，“当然，说吧，我可以承受。”

Jim举起一根手指，“第一，你把背包和一瓶水放在门口，我进门的时候差点摔断脖子。”

“噢！”Blair吓得稍微后退，“对不起。”

“嗯哼，第二，你的外套又在沙发上，你要——”

“把外套挂在衣帽架上，我知道，Jim，不过，我刚才真的很不舒服。”Blair真诚地解释。

“好吧，这个理由我接受。”Jim说，“第三——”他突然停下，注视着Blair。

“第三？” 

Jim叹息一声，从T恤口袋掏出一张照片，Blair瞪大眼睛，胸口开始发紧。Jim说，“如果你想窥探我的东西，至少保留一点礼貌，不要把我的裸照就那样扔在地板上。”

Blair张大嘴巴，想否认，想道歉，想说“你揍我吧”，但嗓子眼里只挤出一声呛咳。

“你漏了一张。”Jim晃了晃指尖夹着的照片，“总这么马虎。”

“我……Jim，我……”

Jim低头看看手里的照片，“很久以前的了，”他皱起眉头，“我那时看起来比现在好多了。”

“Jim，我只是想借本书看。”Blair终于说出一句完整的话。

Jim笑了，声音里满是理解的温暖，“当然，我知道，毕竟只有你才真的会读Proust。”他一边笑，一边调侃，“放心，我不会觉得你想看我的裸照。”

可这个笑话如此接近事实。Blair的脸轰地燃烧起来，砰砰砰的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔——太响了，他自己都能听到，Jim也会听到的！

Jim确实听到了，因为他的脸色忽然变成一片奇怪的空白。Blair移开视线，拼命地祈祷，“天啊，让他以为是我生病的原因，求你了，求你了……”

然后他听到Jim一字一句地说，“你不想，对吗？”Blair紧紧闭上双眼。

“Blair？”Jim轻声说，“Blair，看着我。”

“出去。”Blair乞求。

“但是，Blair——”

“求你了——你会毁了一切。”

有一刻，房间里寂静无声。过了一会儿，Blair感觉Jim抓住他哆嗦的手，把照片塞进他手里，让他攥紧。然后，一个浅浅的、若有若无的吻掠过他的脸颊。然后Jim站起身，退出房间。

整个世界开始旋转。

好一会儿，Blair只是静静地坐在那里，双眼紧闭，攥着照片。然后，他鼓起十万分的勇气，赶走恐惧，赶走犹疑，赶走R，掀开毯子，踉踉跄跄地爬下床，打开房门……最后，终于，走进了那副画面。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> In The Eye Of The Beholder共有五篇文章，情节无交集，单独观看不影响理解。中文译文如下，欢迎食用：  
> [《录像带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11721036)  
> [《裸照》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11374302)  
> [《锁孔》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11879211)  
> [《录音带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12891066)  
> [《图书馆》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13783824)
> 
>    
> 如果喜欢，请留下kudos！XD
> 
> 欢迎访问原作者[Francesca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca) 的主页。高产且高质，推荐！


End file.
